


After Hours

by MistressTeal



Series: Under the Big Top [3]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe, Circus, F/F, Fantasy, Lesbian Sex, Mirrors, Oneshot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressTeal/pseuds/MistressTeal
Summary: Two lovers on an empty fairground, what could happen?~~~A smutty oneshot.





	After Hours

 

One by one, the carnival lights began to go off, though the lights decorating the hall of mirrors shone bright. Everyone had already packed and left the fairground – but cries and screams could be heard coming from the lit building before everything went dark.  

 

* * *

 

　 

"It'll close soon."  

"That's the point."  

Therese saw Carol dragging her by the arm through the labyrinth in the mirrors. Carol must have spent quite some time navigating this place as she seemed to know exactly where she is going. Seeing so many reflections of herself and the checkerboard tiles multiplied by the mirrors only made Therese feel dizzy.  

At last, they're now standing in what appears to be the center of the hall of mirrors. The mirrors formed a hexagon-shaped room with a similar hallway leading into this room opposite the hallway that they've just walked through. No matter where she looked, they were surrounded by mirrors - the walls, the ceilings, and the ground were replaced by the different perceptions of them.  

"What do you think?" Carol suddenly asks, her eyes meeting Therese's through the mirror. 

"I think that it'll be closing soon and we'll be locked here." Carol only laughed at Therese's response. Thankfully, Carol was more than certain that they would not be trapped here even after everything closes. There were two emergency exits that are never locked, so they could stay here for as long as they'd like. 

Carol stood behind Therese and wrapped one arm around the younger woman's waist. Therese studied the vision of herself in this beautiful woman's arms for a moment. The contrast couldn't be more extreme; Carol, dressed in a sharply cut black tuxedo, holding Therese, who being in a hurry only draped a clumsy faux silk robe over her work attire.  

Therese fumbled to untie the robe and shrugged it off, though that didn't improve how strange the pair looked in the mirror, she did look a little less awkward now. With her short black petticoat dress and matching black thigh-high stockings, she almost looked like a doll or a puppet in Carol's arms, and her delicate makeup completed with long, fluttery eyelashes only added to the effect. She almost looked like a doll, and Carol, the suit clad puppet master. 

"What are you thinking?" 

But before Therese can respond, the dim lights that were unintentionally romantic were replaced by the dangerously red glow from the EXIT sign as the only source of light. 

 

Carol pushed Therese against the mirror and gazed at her intently. They were only inches apart, Therese was breathing heavily as Carol tucked a loose lock of brunette hair, now tinged with a red glow, behind her ear before she started kissing her slowly, moving from her lips to her jaw and down her neck.  

"Turn around." Carol kept her voice cold and distant, she had discovered not too long ago how much Therese liked her dominating side, which was a win-win situation, Carol thought. Therese quickly obeyed and faced the mirror.  

Threading her fingers through corset lacing on Therese's dress, she pulled Therese closer to herself, holding her in place with one arm. Gently tugging Therese's hair, Carol took her bottom lip between her teeth, gently biting. Therese inhaled sharply as she felt one of Carol's hands running along her thigh, raking her nails across the skin along the way. 

Just when Carol's hand began to wander towards Therese's inner thigh, she managed to undo the laced-up corset on the dress. Therese opened her mouth in protest as Carol moved onto undoing the rest of her dress. 

Therese quickly helped Carol take off the remaining layers of her dress, aside from her stockings, she was now left with only her bra and panties. Carol held her by the waist with one arm whilst the other hand swiftly unhooked her bra only to drop it on the floor along with the other garments.  

"Look at yourself." 

Therese opened her eyes to see Carol studying her every move in the mirror, to see her naked self in the arms of her fully clothed lover, and to see Carol's grey eyes slowly but certainly darkening with each passing moment. Therese turned around and stood up on her toes to bring their lips together, moaning when Carol deepened the kiss. Carol pushed Therese onto her back, her lips exploring every inch of her body, stopping when she reached her breasts.  

"Don't sto-" Therese gasped out the moment Carol took her right nipple into her mouth. Her tongue swirling around the hardened nub as her hand caressed her other breast. Hearing Therese's gasps and soft panting, Carol moaned softly before gently biting down on her nipple, making Therese moan loudly.  

Carol slowly made her way downwards, leaving open-mouthed kisses and bites all over Therese's body. Slipping her fingers under the panties, she pulled them down Therese's legs and removed them. Therese's breath hitched when she felt Carol rubbing circles on her inner thigh with her thumb, she could feel her wetness running down her thighs.  

Carol brought her lips to Therese's wet center, teasing her hardened clit with her tongue, making the girl cry out. Carol started licking slowly before finding a rhythm that had Therese moaning louder and louder. Carol had to use her hands to hold down Therese's hips as she shook uncontrollably. Therese shielded her eyes with the back of her hand, overwhelmed by what she's feeling, as she felt herself climbing towards her climax. 

"Faster... Carol... I'm going to..." Therese stuttered. Carol suddenly stopped, she marked the inside of her thigh with her teeth before pulling away. "No, no, no... I was so close..." Therese struggled to catch her breath. 

"Too bad." Carol growled. "Get on your knees." With some effort, Therese managed to do as Carol said. She could barely get herself together, her breath coming out in short pants, she shivered when Carol kissed her way down her spine.  

"Fuck... you're so wet and ready for me." Muttered Carol when her fingers met the silken folds, earning a groan from Therese. "Do you want me to fuck you?" Therese nodded fervently as Carol began to rub lazy circles on her clit. She closed her eyes and savored every moment of pleasure Carol was giving her. Slowly, she felt herself building again. 

"Keep your eyes open." Carol commanded.  

Therese opened her eyes; the picture in front of her was hazy, but it was unmistakeable, the soft red light illuminated the room and it reflected on her naked skin, her once perfectly made up hair is now in wildly loose curls, her teeth biting her lip as Carol pleasured her from behind. The sound of her moans and gasps echoing through the room. She closed her eyes again to keep her other senses from being overwhelmed, but she felt a light slap on her leg. 

"Do you want to come? Hm?"  

"Yes..." Therese breathed out. "Yes..."  

"Keep your eyes open," Carol ordered. "good girl." 

Therese then felt Carol's fingers probing at her entrance before slowly sliding one in. Carol let out a moan. "Look how wet you are for me, baby." 

Therese looked down on the mirrored reflection to see herself dripping down her thighs as Carol slowly pushing her finger in and out of her, being left on the edge moments ago heightened her senses and seeing what Carol was doing to her was too much to take.  

"Please..." Therese pleaded. 

"Oh, but you have to tell me what you want, darling." Carol added a second finger, thrusting at an excruciatingly slow pace.  

"I want... you..." Therese choked out. 

"And I'm here, aren't I?" Feigning ignorance, Carol smirked at her own cruelty, she knew what Therese wanted, and she knew that she was close. 

"I want... you... to fuck me..." Therese begged.  

"I'm not sure I heard you correctly, sweetheart." 

"Oh, for Christ's sake, fuck me!"  

"As you wish." Carol slammed three fingers into Therese, she thrusted fast in a steady rhythm. Therese cried out each time Carol's fingers curl into that particular spot inside her. Her head dizzy from pleasure, her knees buckled when she felt Carol teasing her swollen clit with her thumb as she continued to fuck her mercilessly with her fingers. Therese could feel herself tightening around Carol, her body began to tremble as she struggled to support herself on her arms while her hands tried to find something to grip onto. Carol slipped her other arm around Therese's waist, holding her up. 

"I got you... come for me, darling." Carol whispered into her ear.  

Therese tensed up as she felt her walls clenching around the fingers inside her, she shook violently in Carol's arms as she rode the waves of her release. She whimpered as each wave shuddered through her body, making her go limp, while Carol left gentle kisses on her face and neck. Her mind couldn't focus on anything else as her body collapsed onto Carol. 

Carol was holding Therese in her arms in an embrace when she realized what had just happened, she smiled to herself, which didn't go unnoticed by Carol. 

"Enjoyed yourself?" Carol looked down at her. _She looks angelic,_ Carol thought.

"Mm-hmm..." Therese mumbled. "Carol?" 

"Hm?" 

"I love you..." Therese muttered, only to hear Carol chuckle at her sudden revelation, she looked at her in confusion. 

"Don't you know that I love you?" Carol replied softly before pressing a soft kiss on her head.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I tried my hand at writing smut, and it's actually longer than most of my stories.  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
